Late at Night
by Belacquagirl
Summary: Just an ordinary night when a certain blonde saviour can't sleep and a certain friend/mother goes to her aid with a warm mug of chocolate, with plenty of cinnamon of course. Set during season 4 gap.


**So, I've had this idea out of the blue while I was writing the latest chapter from my other story, Oblivion, and it was nagging on me until I put it down.**

 **Therefore, here it goes, hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S.: I just wanted to say that the reason for Emma's dreams with Henry and Snow are things that she actually has been through. It is not wasn't supposed whatsoever to be leaving Charming behind Snow.**

* * *

"Emma?" The voice startled her, making her head turn abruptly towards the sound and causing her already stiff neck to hurt even more.

"Ouch" she said moving her hand to massage them.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you. What are you doing up so late? Or so early…?" Her mother's voice was barely above a whisper. Guess she didn't want to wake the rest of the tiny apartment.

"Couldn't sleep" she said simply and stared out the window.

She knew Snow hadn't failed to notice the darkness beneath her eyes, a result of the many days she couldn't get a continuous night of sleep, but now she didn't have how to brush it aside. She had been caught on the act.

The brunette seated beside her at the sofa.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"What?"

"The moon"

"Oh… Yeah…"

Emma almost wished for the nightmares again. The horrendous dreams where she watched as her son died, or her mother did, or even the one in which her father looked at her as a crazy woman and told her that she couldn't be their daughter; that without even taking the age into consideration, she clearly lack on royalty…

At least with those she _knew_ the reason that kept her awake. Now, she was completely clueless. She felt restless and couldn't exactly point the finger on why.

She heard Snow's steps towards the kitchen then the clinging of mugs. She had never liked the nights; the darkest periods of the day when she'd wake from a bad dream or a sweet memory only to remember that she was alone. Only to turn to her side and hug her pillow in need for some comfort while she waited the hours to pass and the light to appear.

The nights weren't so bad since she moved here. This tiny but cozy place had always had a hint of what home felt like, but it wasn't until after breaking the curse that she could actually feel the sweet taste of it. Or smell for that matter.

Her mother returned with two steamy hot chocolates and put one in her hands. She closed her eyes in delight as she inhaled the sweet aroma with plenty of cinnamon and already felt that feeling that came with it. The one that came from deep down until it reached the surface. The one that she'd only felt here. The one from home.

"They will find a way, you know?"

At her puzzled face, she continued

"Hook and Belle"

"Oh, yeah… They feel kind of responsible for what happened… Hook at least… He feels as if, for some reason, it was his fault."

"I know" Snow smiled at her.

"I'm just glad you're not also in there" she said tucking her daughter's hair behind one of her ears.

"I should be, you know?"

"Yes. And I'm eternally grateful for Elsa for preventing that"

"Maybe, if I were, he would've spared some of the fairies" She looked intently at her mother, guilt evident in her eyes "Maybe, if it was me inside the hat, he wouldn't have needed as much magic. He would've left behind one or two fairies… And they would've already taken the rest of us out of there…"

"Emma, Don't. Don't do this to yourself" She was serious now. So this was what it was about. This was what keeping the blonde up at such hours of the night. And she just wouldn't let Emma take blame.

"First of all, magical objects doesn't work like that. The hat would've got Blue and all the others with or without you in it. That being said, Emma, if it wasn't for you, Elsa and Anna, the whole town would still be under the shattered sight spell! And then… Well, then no one would ever come out."

Emma was mute. She stared at the dark room while the battle between feelings and reason took place inside her.

"Just have hope, Emma." Now, the encouraging smile was back "We'll figure this out, like we always do"

A comfortable silence set between them for a few moments.

"He loves you. They both did" This caught Emma off guard "You would've been in a fragile situation having to choose…" She let out a small, humourless chuckle "Still, I wish you had been."

"I know" And it was her turn to smile.

So they just sat there, sipping their sugary treat, each one enjoying the others' company.

Eventually, the mugs ran dry and Snow left out a yawn.

"I'll get some sleep before your brother decides it's time to wake up"

"How do you do this?' she blurted "And do not tell me it's a 'mother's thing'"

Snow smiled sweetly at her and stood up.

"I know you, Emma Swan. I've had plenty of time as Mary Margaret to get to know you and sometimes this knowledge comes at hand as Snow White."

She didn't need to say anything else. Neither of them did.

"Try to get some sleep, ok?" Her mother kissed her forehead before going back through the curtains.

Emma's glare went back to the full moon shining against the starless sky. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she felt peaceful. She thought of Hook and how hard she had pushed him away. With sadness, she thought about Neverland and how both men almost lost their shadows because of their warfare. Over her.

The tiredness began to set in, but she still didn't feel sleepy. Barely could she imagine that she would wake in some hours with the soft light of early morning bathing the living room and a smiling David covering her, only to drift back into sweet dreams.


End file.
